


On The Edge

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Got Me Hot N' Bothered [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, egding, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: “What, why thank you. I really appreaciate that”, you breathed out, keeping the condescending smirk on your face as you grew closer and closer to your orgasm.





	On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> dom!sherlock x reader smut? maybe she’s being really sarcastic and he also decides to edge her with toys??
> 
> AND: hi! i recently found your page and love your sherlock writings. i was wondering if you could write a sherlock smut where he lets the reader thigh ride him

Your thighs were twitching, and your insides clenched around nothing in your arousal. Sherlock’s hand moved up and down his cock, wet sounds filling the otherwise empty room. He had made you watch him pleasure himself, your hands on your thighs, and you weren’t allowed to move them. You were already so horny from his teasing earlier, and this didn’t make it any better.

“On my lap”, Sherlock demanded, voice breathy from his ministrations and sending you a pointed look. Lazily, you moved to straddle his lap, raising your eyebrow at him when he started to adjust your body. Your thighs were either side of one of his now, your underwear clad lower lips barely brushing his leg. Sherlock leaned back, hands landing on your hips. You bit back a whimper, reluctantly waiting for his permission to move. “Beg me.”

“Why would I beg you?”, you smirked, cursing your voice for sounding so desperate. His palm connected with your thigh, the sting forcing a gasp from your lips. Your hips bucked forward, but Sherlock held you still as he spanked your thigh a few times.

“Ride my thigh.” You almost scrambled to do as he asked, hips rolling against him, sweet pressure on your clit making you gasp quietly. You felt your juices soak your underwear, the flimsy material sticking to your sensitive skin.

“What, why thank you. I really appreaciate that”, you breathed out, keeping the condescending smirk on your face as you grew closer and closer to your orgasm. Truth be told, you really did like riding his thigh, but he didn’t need to know that. Sherlock didn’t say anything, he just kept watching your body move.

You were so very, very close, your mouth hung open, breath coming out in harsh pants. Just a little longer and you’d finally cum. Suddenly, Sherlock forced your hips to still, ignoring your frantic bucks completely. Curses flew out of your mouth, hands grabbing at Sherlock to get him to let you move again. Your orgasm faded away, leaving you as unsatisfied as before, just way more horny.

“Again.” He let you move, and you started grinding against his thigh. But your frantic movements didn’t do much other than frustrate you further, so you slowed and focused on getting pressure on your clit again. If Sherlock was going to try and rip away this orgasm as well, you would just reach down and finish yourself, you decided. And you were right, just as your pleasure was about to peak, he stopped you. You pushed your hands down your body, but before you were anything near your clit, he grasped your hands in one of his, turning around and pushing you onto your back.

“Keep your hands up there”, he demanded, watching you gulp. You bared your teeth angrily, spitting curses his way. “Do I have to tie you down?!”

“Oh, that would be fantastic, thank you!” Sherlock gripped your chin tightly, narrowing his eyes at you. He forced your hands over your head, holding them there whilst he took a scarf from the bedside table. “Now I’m much more comfortable!” Sherlock sighed, pulling your underwear down in one go.

Once again reached over to the table, taking a wand from it and turning it on. The sound made your insides clench. Sherlocks hand on your knee forced your legs apart, exposing your wet lips to his hungry gaze. Blue eyes met yours, he licked his lips and pressed the head of the wand against your pulsing clit. A wail left your lips, back arching.

“Feeling good, love?” Slow circles were drawn into your clit, and your hips tilted to chase the feeling. Already, you could feel another orgasm creep up on you.

“No, no! I’m-”, you bit back a moan,“I’m hating every second of this!” Sherlock made a noise, nodding slightly while still grinning. You chased your orgasm, ready to fall over the edge- “Fuck you! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!”, your cried out, hips bucking up as your orgasm faded away once again. Tears formed in your eyes, but you glared at Sherlock’s smug face.

“Are you going to beg yet?” He pushed the wand onto your clit again, taking it away after a second. He repeated this again and again, and soon you wanted to cry from the frustration. “I could just leave you like this, you know?” He pressed the wand onto your clit, holding it there. “I could leave you all frustrated and needy. Would you beg be then?” Sherlock reached over to the table once again, taking your favourite dildo. You whimpered, eyes falling closed as you pressed your head into the pillow. The dildos head teased our soaked entrance, and suddenly it was sheaved inside of you. Moans toe from your throat, Sherlock pulled the wand away from you again. Your walls fluttered around the dildo, and Sherlock started thrusting it shallowly.

It felt like hours he teased you like that. Constantly thrusting the toy, edging you with the wand. Your mind was mush by the time he asked you to beg again.

“Please, please, please, please, please, please-”, you hiccuped.

“Good girl… cum for me.” With renewed favour, he plunged the toy into you, pressing the wand to your clit. Your orgasm tore through you almost instantly, body curling in on itself, twitching and shaking with the force.

-

Sherlock’s hand brushing back your sweat slickened hair brought you back to complete consciousness. You were cleaned up, in comfortable clothes and there was a glass of water in Sherlock’s free hand.

“Are you alright?” You nodded. “I wasn’t too rough?” You shook your head. “Do you want me to hold you?” Once again, you nodded. Sherlock laid down besides you, pulling you into his arms and holding you as you drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
